The Fates of The Phantom Thief
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: The phantom thief's journey become in end..Kuroba Kaito was brutal murdered one day. Aoko still blaming for herself about to Kaito's death—oh wait..Let go back in time two days earlier...


Sadly I don't own Magic Kaitou/Detective Conan.

 _The Fates of The Phantom Thief_

 _Just beginning_

* * *

The rain becomes harder than before.

Chikage-san sobbed harder than before.

 _Japan have lost their last magician. The last famous magician of this century._ _There will be no more Kaitou Kid, the legendary magician under the moonlight._

I knew I shouldn't let Kaito go there on that night. If I only didn't let him go there then, probably Kaito didn't disappear without a trance and couple days later he was found dead—brutal murdered. It was all my fault. Only if I didn't let Kaito go on that night.

 _The great phantom thief is dead._

 _No more Kaitou Kid. No more heists. No more thief._

 _I will be no longer the same Aoko again._

* * *

Two days earlier.

Kaito Kuroba POV

"Come on Ahoko. It was just only one look of your blue panties," I teased.

Aoko blushed as red as a cherry.

"KAITO YOU BAKAITO LITTLE SICK PERVERT," Aoko yelled while getting the broomstick.

I snickered.

"Uh class just started," One of the student sweat dropped.

"KUROBA KAITO, What is this answer of this problem," Teacher yelled while pointing at the board.

I look at the board for second.

I snorted.

'Jeez, this problem is easy.'

C=59 (F-32)? Oh please.

"The temperature increases of 5/9 degree Fahrenheit is equivalent to a temperature increase 1 degree Celsius," I declared.

"C-correct," Teacher facepalmed.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE BAKAITO," Aoko yelled.

I snorted.

"I don't think it will happen anytime soon Ahoko," I smirked.

Aoko growled.

"I HATES YOU BAKAITO! I HATES YOU," Aoko screamed.

I gasped dramatically.

"Your hurting my feeling," I mocked.

"BAKAITO BAKAITO," Aoko yelled and that broomstick hit my face.

"OUCH OUCH," I yelled.

Aoko grinned.

"Gotcha," Aoko smirked.

'Ooh crap. Poker face...Don't forget about poker face.' I reminded myself.

I put a poker face mode.

"Heh don't think you have won yet Ahoko," I smirked.

The class went silence for a few seconds and realized what am I up to.

"Oh no—not again," Teacher groaned and facepalmed.

I smiled mischievously.

Aoko look clueless.

"What do you mean by 'not again'? Bakaito you're not planning something stupid again aren't you," Aoko demanded.

I snickered.

"Look behind you," I pointed at the window.

"What—"

Aoko turned around and Aoko's face became crimson.

The blue balloon said, 'Aoko have blue panties'.

"BAKAITO BAKAITO BAKAITO," Aoko bellowed and tried to catch me.

"Bye sensei," I waved.

"What—"

I jumped off the window.

"COME BACK HERE BAKAITO YOU SICK LITTLE PERVERT," Aoko bellowed.

I laughed.

'Aoko kinda reminded me of Inspector Nakamori.'

I snorted.

'I guess that I can't have dinner with Nakamori tonight, when Aoko calm down..'

"Kuroba-kun," Akako said.

"What the—!? Should you be in school right now? I could've sworn—"

"Kuroba-kun not now, I need you to stop being Kid for while," Akako said softly.

"How many time that I've told you. I'm not Kid," I glared at her.

"I know you are Kid. You cannot fool my own eyes," Akako said.

I sighed in frustration.

"I AM NOT KID," I yelled.

"Yeah yeah whatever, but seriously. You need stop being Kid for while..Otherwise those fates will cut your string of life," Akako warned.

"I'M NOT KID," I growled.

"Well..This is the last warning Kid—don't say I didn't warned you," Akako said.

'Why everyone is telling me that I need a break?!'

"— _Kaitou Kid just announced that he'll takes some break—_ "

I look at the Tv screen and my jaw dropped.

'WHAT?! I DIDN'T—Oh Jill you bastard...'

I grit my fist.

"If you excuse me Akako I got some business to attend," I put a fake smiled.

"Kuroba-kun—"

But I was already gone.

"JILL," I screamed.

"Yes Botchama? Oh dear, school isn't over yet,"

"JILL! You bastard—why," I asked.

"For your own safety Botchama," Jill said sadly.

"Bastard," I growled.

"Why? Why are you doing this," I asked.

"Your father," Jill said.

To be continued..


End file.
